


Lace Does a Body Wonders

by blackbirdandcat



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, Lace Kink, Rough Sex, Smut, female reader is of color, married to cor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 03:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbirdandcat/pseuds/blackbirdandcat





	Lace Does a Body Wonders

Cor really didn’t know that seeing his wife in lacy lingerie would be such a turn on for him. She was never one for racy thing she always stuck with that lingerie was pointless why own something that only be worn in one room. 

 

They had fought a few days ago the tension between them was still thick as both were rather passionate about each others work. Sometimes her work put her in danger and he didn’t like that he couldn’t assist her when she had to go to some rather dangerous homes to extract children of abusive families. 

 

But she had called him saying he should come home early that she had something to show him. He was pretty sure it was what would be the normal make up which was a fancy dinner followed by movies and cuddling. 

 

Not her wearing a trench coat. 

 

Not her dragging him to the bedroom that was full of cherry blossom candles. 

 

Not to see her turn around pulling off the trench coat slowly revealing a white lingerie piece that made him gulp visibly. It hugged her perfect curves the pure white of the baby doll lingerie piece accenting her cinnamon toned skin perfectly. The lacy patterns were just tantalizing to him. 

 

His pants got rather tight rather quickly and it was something he needed to fix right now.

  
\-- Earlier That Day --

 

"What's wrong with you today sweet thing?" Nyx asked Mrs Leonis. 

 

"Just a slight argument with my husband that is all." She replied to her close friend the man known as the Hero Nyx Ulric a top man in the Glaive. 

 

"That is strange," Nyx commented knowing these two as being passionate but also sound minded couple for them to have such a argument that it was visibly seen on her face was something that perked his interest. 

 

"So what was it about?" He pressed. 

 

"My job," she started flickering brown eyes up at his light blue eyes. 

 

They were light in comparison to her husband's steely blue ones that burned with a fiery passion she loved those eyes so much. 

 

"He got upset because I went to a clients house to retrieve a battered child. That I could have gotten hurt, in which I didn't."

 

"Did you go alone?" Concern lacing his voice, he would have easily taken a moment to go with her, they were good friends after all.

 

“I went with a coworker, Nyx.” She tutted flickering her eyes to her phone a text from Cor, ignoring it momentarily.

 

“So is there something more at work than him wanting to assist you in retrieving that child? Because honestly I feel like there is something else.”

 

“Ever intuitive.”

 

“Part of my job.”

 

“I feel like Cor might not be as interested in me as he use to be. . .”

 

“Oh how so?” Nyx asked ears perked up practically like a damn dog all intrigued now.

 

“Well you know he's been the only man I've ever been with I'm not experienced. . .but I feel like I am not satisfying him.”

 

“You need to spice it up some there doll.”

 

“Spice it up?” She asked innocently, fluttering up long eye lashes at him giant brown eyes curious.

 

“Really must I spell it out for you?” Nyx joked, “You've been my friend for how long now? You surely know what I'm talking about.”

 

“I do. . .but Nyx I don't know what to do or to choose.” She said with a bit of a laugh.

 

“Let's start with a bit of lingerie that is something that gets all men's attention. Really think blue or white would sit well on your skin tone.” Nyx commented, there is a little shop down the way that sells that stuff.

 

“I shall take a look after work. . .”

 

“Want me to tag along~.” Nyx asked a teasing lilt in his voice, as he tugged on a loose strand of her long brown hair, leaning over the counter biting his lower lip.

 

“No! I don't need you and your 'perverse' ideas floating in my head.”

 

“Oh I see how it is, next time you want to do something extra when you and the Marshal have a fight don't come to me.”

 

“I didn't go to you, Nyx Ulric, you suggested! Go back to work you tease.” She shouted playfully smacking his arm away from her.

 

 

So that lead you to go to the little shop down the road that you had witness Nyx going into several times so you knew it was the correct one. It lead you to buy a white lace baby doll lingerie piece and stare awkwardly at the vibrators and dildos that they had for sale, it was a bit much for you. Not saying you are vanilla but it was just that you hadn't been around to many other men in your time so it was just new to you. If you were to buy anything like that you would love to have your husbands help in that.

 

You feeling like you weren't pleasing your husband in bed and your foolish argument about going to that clients house. You really understood his need for making sure you were okay he did love you and all. That family had been rather aggressive on multiple occasions so it was understandable that something might happen to you and your coworker that went with you. BUT you had to go save that poor child, placing a soft hand on your stomach you looked at yourself in the mirror the visage was so new and strange to you. But it was rather pleasing, the stockings hugged your legs just well the garters at first felt strange to put on but they clipped nicely in place and soon you forgot they were there. With what you would call the 'dress' part as honestly you couldn't classify it as a shirt or even really a dress as it didn't even cover your shapely ass. The lace article was see through with flower prints the cups that covered your breasts were lightly lined to give you some support with a wire to help that was a plus at least.

 

“I guess I look sexy in this~.” You said softly twirling around in it admiring how it accentuated your natural curves and the white contrasted nicely with your cinnamon toned skin.

 

Texting Cor that he should rush home early that you had a special surprise for him made you nervous but excited. You felt like you could have a orgasm right now from all the excitement of seeing your husband react to this you really hoped he liked this. You wanted to not really apologize for the argument because really it wasn't anything major it was just some butting of the heads.

 

“Probably should cover up a little though for when he gets in the house don't want to have him see me until I'm in the bedroom.”

 

~~Present Time~~

 

Cor was at a loss for words upon seeing all the lace, the stockings just looked perfect hugging those well toned thighs of hers that he just loved to squeeze. His eyes roved over her body just drinking in all of the pure sin he was staring at, his breath hitched in his throat as he took a step towards his lovely wife.

 

“What is this for?” He asked finally unsure of what he saw was truly real.

 

“Just some new. . .I'm so. . .”

 

Before she knew it Cor was upon her his large hands roaming all over her body hands gripping firmly on her hips as he gave her a passionate kiss. She let out a bit of a yelp shocked by his sudden movement, he for a man of his size and age could move quite fast. His tongue massaging over hers as his right hand moved down squeezing her as enjoying that the lace attire hardly covered her ample ass. His thick fingers pulled a little at the lace thong she was wearing it felt so fantastic against his calloused fingers.

 

“Oh Cor. . .” She moaned as they surfaced for air.

 

He pressed his forehead against hers staring at her with his intense blue eyes such a fire in them it was crazy and so overwhelming for her. She started to pant lightly the way her lips were just barely part, was so desirable for Cor, he captured her in another kiss. Cor wanted to rip this off of her but he also wanted to fuck her while she was wearing it, the outfit just looked so good on her. The way she pushed her body against his as they kissed sent a wild fire through Cor pushing her on the bed the Marshal started to strip himself of all clothes his eyes firm on her the whole time.

 

“You stay right there my love.” He ordered as she went to help him undress. “Tell me what were you thinking when you bought this? What innocent thoughts went through that pretty little head of yours?”

 

“I was thinking about pleasing you. . .” She replied her eyes watching as he pulled off his jacket tossing it to the floor quickly pulling the shirt over his head revealing the tanned skin freckled with many battle wounds.

 

Her eyes went wide as she took in the pleasing sight of her husband's chest the broad muscled chest littered with so many scars from his life as the Immortal Cor Leonis. Her right hand wandered down her chest pressing against her breasts rubbing against her stomach towards her covered pussy. Rubbing her pussy over the lace thong she watched as he undid the belt of his pants the belt making a loud clank as it hit the floor the soft swoosh of the pants as they pooled around his feet. His cock was already hard erecting a nice tent from the boxers she was rubbing more against her pussy pushing more pressure on her clit as he stepped out of the pants and his hands thumbed at the elastic on his boxers.

 

“Keep that up.” He instructed as she went to move her hand away.

 

“Shouldn't I undress. . .?”

 

“No, I want to fuck you right like that, move the underwear out of the way, let daddy watch you play with yourself.” The growl in his voice was sinful, it made your heart race like mad your skin flushed a thrill rushing through your whole body.

 

Cor watched eagerly as he slowly pulled down his boxers hand grasping the shaft of his cock stroking it firmly and slowly as he watched his gorgeous wife in that white lacy lingerie rub her fingers around her clit. His eyes grew wide with hunger as he watched the juices form up around her slender fingers, licking his lower lip as he did he wanted to lick that pussy clean, to hear her scream his name as he did it. Stroking his long cock several times, rubbing a calloused thumb over the sensitive head illicit a little moan as he did making it closer to her.

 

“You look so beautiful like this my darling.” Cor purred in such a sultry tone his eyes so focused on that wet clit.

 

“Cor. . .”

 

“It's true you look stunning, I want to thank whoever gave you the idea for this.” Cor said as he rubbed his left hand against her thighs making her twitch a little.

 

“You don't want to know. . .” She moaned as she slipped her middle finger right inside her wet pussy.

 

“Oh, _him_ , I might just give Ulric a sword for that.” Cor said with a smirk knowing that your friendship with Nyx was purely platonic and trusting of you.

 

“I hope as a gift and not to the stomach. . .”

 

“You are killing me darling.” Cor smirked as he rubbed the head of his cock against her lips nudging the head around her fingers.

 

“AH! I. . .think it's you killing me.” She moaned loudly.

 

Cor moved his cock out of the way earning a pitiful moan from his wife, giving her a teasing smirk he placed his face in between her legs giving a long lick of her pussy from the bottom all the way to her swollen clit. There was a bit of lace that rubbed against his face as he buried himself deep in between her legs sucking a licking at her pussy. Cor wrapped his arms around her thighs rubbing the stockings enjoying the slight patterns on his palms. She let out a pleasurable squeal as he started to eat her out vigorously, small hands grasping on the sheets tightly making her pull them from their neat orderly spot on the bed.

 

“Oh Astrals Cor! Yes Daddy!” She shouted loudly as he shoved his tongue right inside her pussy licking around taking in all of her juices, as if this was his last meal he want to eat every bit to drink up every ounce.

 

Cor slid his right hand down slipping his index and middle finger right inside of her pussy forcibly spreading her open, the scream of pleasure that escaped her mouth push him further to be more daring to be more seductive. Just gently Cor nudge his ring finger against her asshole, pushing just the tip of his finger in, testing her reaction. Glancing steel blue eyes up at her, the reaction was gorgeous, arching her back letting out a loud sensuous moan.

 

“Cor yes!”

 

He started to move his fingers in and out of her tongue flick back and forth on her clit wanting to make her orgasm before he shoved his cock inside that dripping wet pussy. Pushing his ring finger a bit further as he scissored his index and middle finger inside her pussy. Her whole body quivered and shook underneath his careful ministrations, so much in fact that she squirted cum right on his face. Cor let out a pleasurable moan as he lapped up all the juices as they dribbled down his bearded chin.

 

“Cor come to me,” She begged breathlessly looking at him her brown eyes wide with lust. “Daddy please.”

 

Cor was up against her in seconds, his lips just centimeters from hers she could smell her cum on his lips see it on his chin dripping down his chiseled jaw line. Pushing herself closer she kissed him passionately and hungrily wanting to taste herself on him, she had always wondered what she tasted like. She as feeling just as adventurous as he was, she began to lick up the remnants of cum on his face the moans that fell from Cor's lips as she did made her pant heavily.

 

“I love you so much.” He moaned out, as he nestled his fingers in her hair pulling on it a little pulling her back to his lips kissing her again.

 

“Fill me up with that cock, I want it so deep inside of me.”

 

“Are you ordering me?” He asked daringly, his blue eyes like molten steel sending a shiver down her spine.

 

“Yes.” She said hoping to sound firm and commanding to the Marshal.

 

“Your wish is my command my darling.” He answered roughly grabbing her hips propping them up some and slamming his cock right inside her wet pussy, moaning as she let out a excitable scream.

 

Cor rubbed his hands up and down the length of the top of the baby doll lingerie piece the soft lace felt so exquisite under his calloused hands paired with her soft skin it was so amazing to him. How could one piece of fabric could give such a rise out of him? Right hand he curled up the bulk of the lacy top in his hand pulling on it some so she was sitting up some watching him as he pounded into her his cock spreading her right open over and over. Eagerly she reached her hand down rubbing her clit letting the tip of her nail drag against his cock as it pounded into her.

 

“Fuck!” Cor swore loudly as that felt good to have that nail drag along his sensitive shaft, he leaned into her biting on her shoulder and started to fuck faster and harder.

 

She wrapped a arm around his back digging nails into his back fingertips just brushing against a few of his thick knotted scars, Cor gripped her ass with his left hand bodily lifting her up some so he could thrust deeper into her. With every thrust Cor's cock smacked against her g-spot making her see stars her breath catching in her throat each time he pounded into her. Cor looked up at her from his nuzzling spot on the crook of her neck, the loving look in his eyes sent her over the edge. How could one sensual look from a man make her orgasm? She didn't think it was possible but here she was clenching her pussy tight around his cock as she let out a loud moan her head tilted back some as her toes curled and her nails dug into his back.

 

“Fuck. . .” Cor groaned as he felt her tighten around his thick cock, it felt good to feel her cum drip down around his cock, it was just perfect and everything he wanted.

 

“I'm about to cum. . .” Cor moaned in a strained husky voice, as his thrusting slowed down some but still strong against her sensitive pussy.

 

“Cor cum inside of me.” She begged, her voice hardly above a whisper as she couldn't muster anything louder.

 

Cor always pulled out of her when he was about to cum, to litter her body with his cum was something he just did she had said she wasn't ready for children yet. They had been married for a while now, he wanted them fairly earlier in the relationship but she had been wanting to wait a while. Was this the time? A excited look rose to his face as Cor pushed her down on the bed, wrapping her legs around his waist he started to fuck her harder. The headboard slamming against the wall, their body’s smacking against each other almost making a lewd sound louder than the headboard.

 

“I want to pour all of this cum right inside of you my love. Every drop all for you.” He moaned right in her ear as he bit down on it.

 

“Yes I want all of it Cor!” She screamed.

 

Roughly pulled down the front part of the lingerie ripping it a little Cor bit down on her left nipple tugging with his teeth, her moans sent Cor over the edge. His throbbing cock couldn't handle it any more he ejaculated right inside of her. Spilling all of his cum deep inside her filling up her womb with his seed. They just sat there for a few moments breathing heavily, he was started to catch his breath pulling out of her slowly a few drops of cum escaping along with his cock.

 

“I love you so much Cor. . .”

 

“I love you so much more.” He whispered sweetly to her, placing a kiss on her forehead, reaching up he fixed the top so her breasts were secured again.

 

Cor helped her get under the blankets, grabbing some bottles of water, a cloth to clean up and some snacks he knew she was fond of. Climbing into bed with her, she had such peaceful glow about her, Cor loved it. Placing soft kisses on her forehead Cor gently cleaned her up moving his kisses from her forehead to her face to neck. She took the water gratefully, sipping it as he chugged a good quantity of his. She then curled up against her husband tracing her fingers over the scars on his chest, closing her eyes slowly falling asleep.

 

~~Two Months Later~~

 

Cor was on a mission that had him away from his beloved wife for two months now it wasn't like this was abnormal sometimes he would have to leave but it was never this long. But what he was searching for King Regis was rather obscure and he was being plagued by a crazed dark haired woman who insisted that he knew her but he never recalled laying eyes on her.

 

Sitting down on a bench outside a small abandon hunter rest stop he pulled out his phone it was a text from his wife, smiling he opened it.

 

_'I couldn't wait to you go home I really want to see the look on your face so please take a picture of yourself after reading this next text okay?'_

 

 _'Okay.'_ He replied quickly, feeling a bit nervous.

 

_'I'm pregnant.'_

 

Cor nearly dropped his phone in shock hands trembling. _'I'm going to be a father?'_

 

_'Picture! - Yes Cor!'_

 

The nervous, proud smiling photo he sent her was all she needed to know things were going to be just perfect.

 


End file.
